First Meeting
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: How did Tai and Sora meet? This is one of the most kawaii fics that I have written...TAIORA! Please R/R!!! ALL TAIORA LUVAS WILL LOVE THIS STORY! ^_^


Me: Sigh This fic is sooo shah! Slap Of course I think it's cute...I wrote it!  
Tai: Huh? You're creeping me out Sonja...  
Me: BWAHAHAHA  
Tai: OOOk...um...I'll move away now...  
Sora: Don't Tai...she's only kidding...  
Me: Yeah! Well anyways...Disclaimer time!  
Tai and Sora: *_*; Hiding  
Me: Deep breath I...I...I DON'T OWN THE CUTEST SHOW IN THE WORLD...DI...DIGIMON!!! Crying  
Tai: Whisper Does she every run out of tears...  
Sora: Whisper I don't know...but if she keeps doing Digimon disclaimers...she'll dry out soon or later...  
Tai: righhht...  
Me: Crying  
Sora: Sonja...you want me to tell them what this story is about...  
Me: Crying and nods  
Sora: Ok...well this is about when me and Tai first meet sigh  
Tai: Hehehe  
Sora: Glare  
Me: Crying the Mississippi  
  
Birds flew high and gentle winds blew calmly as sunshine rose above the park warmly as children ran back and forth playing tag, swinging, laughing, screaming, and basically anything they considered fun. All their parents were talking to each other and sitting on benches, enjoying the time of relaxation. Not far off, sitting in a sandbox alone, was a little girl named Sora. Small buckets surrounded her, and she was humming happily. The warm rough sand clung to her hands as she began building a small sandcastle. Sora would always imagine herself as a princess, in one of the castles high towers, waiting for a prince to come meet her. He would ride up on a white horse and rescue her for some reason. After a few minutes of scooping sand, filling buckets, and shaping, her castle was done, and she smiled at her accomplishment.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Sora turned to the shout of warning and saw a large ball fly towards her. Before she knew what happened, she had covered her head for protection and felt sand fly all over her. Everything calmed down, and she wiped the sand from her face and opened her eyes. In front of her was a ball where her castle used to be. Her castle...it was gone! All that hard work of scooping, filling, and shaping was...gone. She felt like crying but didn't. Anger flared up instead.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Sora turned her head to the voice and saw a little boy her age run up to her. He had funny big brown hair, a blue shirt, and khaki shorts. He stopped in front of her and grabbed the ball. "My ball didn't hit you did it?" asked the little brown haired boy worriedly.  
  
Sora stood up and cried. "I hate you!" She put her hands to her face.  
  
The boy was shocked to say the least. "Huh?"  
  
Sora pointed to the sand where her castle used to be. "You almost hit me and destroyed my sandcastle!"   
  
"I'm...sorry." The boy stared at the sand. He felt really bad inside. He then smiled and looked at her. "Hey...please stop crying...I'll help you build another one." Sora stopped her tears and stared at the boy as he bent down in the sand. He put his ball to the side and grabbed a bucket. After Sora calmed down, she wiped her eyes and joined him in the sand. In about ten minutes, they were done. A smile crossed Sora's face. The castle they built looked better than the last one. It had four towers, a moat, and even a drawn on drawbridge. The boy got up and grabbed his ball. "All done! It looks great! Are you happy now?" His smile beamed down on Sora as she slowly nodded. The boy smiled wider and turned to walk away.   
  
Sora watched him leave. She didn't know why, but she got out of the sandbox, brushed the sand off her body, and followed him. "Excuse me?" she asked. Her voice startled the boy as he turned around. "What is that ball for?" she continued to ask as she pointed to the black and white ball in his hands.   
  
The boy looked down at it and beamed. "Soccer!"  
  
"Soccer? Can I play?" She put her hands behind her back and looked at the ground a little nervous that he would say no.  
  
"Sure...do you know how to play?"  
  
"No," Sora sheepishly replied.  
  
"Ok then. I'll just have to teach you! Well basically, you have to run around and kick this ball into a goal. You can't use your hands though, but you can use your feet, head, and legs. Do you understand?" Sora nodded her head. "Ok...well," the boy started as he looked around, "instead of nets for a goal, we can use those two trees as one and..." he looked in the opposite direction. "We can use those two empty benches as another."  
  
"Why two goals?"  
  
"Well we both have to have our own goal. You have to try to keep me from scoring in your goal, and I have to keep you from scoring in mine. Understand?" Sora nodded again. "Cool!" The boy jumped in excitement. Sora laughed and smiled at his enthusiasm. The boy dropped the ball to the ground. "Ok ready!" He bended his knees ready to run. Sora did the same. "Go!" The boy kicked the ball out of her way and headed towards the tree goal. Sora smiled and began to gain on him. She managed to race in front and stole the ball. "Hey!" The little boy ran after her. Sora seemed to get the hang of it as she kicked the ball with her feet. She thought that she would get the goal, but the boy kicked it away from her and headed back to the trees. They ran back and forth on the invisible field. In the end, they broke with a tie of one each. They were both tired and sat on the grass breathing fast. "Are you sure...you never...played...before?" the buy asked between each breath. "You're good you know!" He turned and smiled at her.  
  
Sora smiled back. "You too!"  
  
Of course!" The boy jumped up and smiled. "I love soccer!" Sora laughed. "Hey...I almost forgot...why did you leave your sandcastle? Aren't you afraid that someone would destroy it?"  
  
Sora shook her head no. "I don't care anymore. I had fun building it though?" The boy smirked.  
  
"SORA! Time to go home!" A woman at a bench wearing a simple brown dress scanned the park.  
  
"I have to go." The boy frowned. He was having too much fun with her. Sora smiled and grabbed his hand. She dragged him to the woman. "Mommy! Meet my new friend!" Sora released the boy's hand.  
  
Sora's mom smiled. "Oh how cute! How old are you?" The boy held up five fingers. "Oh and you're the same age as my daughter! It's nice to meet you!"  
  
The boy smiled as another woman came up behind him. "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The woman picked him up. "Where have you been?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"I've been playing with my new friend Mom!" The boy pointed to Sora and smiled.  
  
"Oh!" The boy's mother put him down and looked at Sora. "It's nice to meet you." She then looked at Sora's mom. "I guess you're her mom?" She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you too!" The two women shook hands and began to talk.  
  
Sora looked at the boy. "Oh! I forgot to tell you my name...I'm Sora!"  
  
The boy looked at her and grinned. "My name is Tai!"  
  
~~ The sun began to melt over the horizon blending into the multiple colors of red, pink, and yellow in the sky. The air was warm and the park seemed empty except for two teens. Tai and Sora sat in a small sandbox together. Their hands were linked and Sora's head was daintily placed upon her boyfriend's shoulder. In front of them was a soccer ball and a small sandcastle with the initials TS written on the front. "Tai...the sun is so pretty." Sora sighed and pulled closer to Tai.  
  
He smiled down at her and cuddled her close. "It is Sora...just like you. I love you."  
Sora smiled. "I love you too." Silence formed for the rest of the sunset. Light posts began to light up brightly as Sora broke the silence. "Hey Tai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's play soccer."  
  
Tai smiled widely. "Sure...but this time I'll make sure it isn't a tie!"  
  
Sora laughed. "Sure...because I'll beat you! You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This has been a perfect first meeting anniversary."  
  
"You know something...you're right." Sora kissed him lightly on the lips for a few seconds, then giggled, and ran to the lighted soccer field.  
  
  
Me: Very short I know...but it's so cute!  
Tai: I guess...but I should have beaten Sora in soccer!  
Sora: glare says whom!  
Tai: Laughing Me!  
Sora: Whatever...Let's bet...if I beat you...you have to take me out to dinner...all expenses paid by you!  
Tai: You're on! Goes outside with Sora to play soccer  
Me: Well I guess that's it... ^_^ If you want to know who won...It's Sora! ^_~  
  



End file.
